Visitors from Montana
by Ms-Montana
Summary: She is just a girl from Montana. But with a secret. And Lindsay has to live with her. There are some spoilers. PLEASE READ AND PLEASE REVIEW. Chapter 5 is up now!
1. Baby Party

Visitor from Montana: Chapter 1: Baby party

Lindsay Messer was very happy. Her little daughter Lucy was 3, she was 5 months pregnant and her marriage with Danny was great. Danny was a very good husband and father. He loved his wife and his daughter. And in 4 months he would be the father of a baby boy. They even knew his name yet. Louie Daniel Messer.

Lucy was already a great older sister. She drew pictures for him, talked with Lindsay's belly and said that he should sleep in her room when he is born.

One Friday the whole team came to the Messer-flat. Mac, Stella, Flack, Adam, Sid and Hawkes. Mac and Stella dated for six months, Hawkes wanted to marry his girlfriend Monica next year and Adam was together with Kendall. At this afternoon they celebrated a baby party for Lindsay.

"How would he be named if he was a girl?" Adam asked.

"Adam he's a boy and his will be named Louie. But Lindsay wanted to name a girl Lydia." Danny said.

"Wasn't that your suggestion for Lucy's name?" Stella asked.

"Yes, but I like the name." Lindsay answered.

Everybody laughed. It was a nice party. Lucy showed everybody her pictures. And her baseball skills. And she smashed one vase.

After about 4 hours the door bell rang. Danny went to open the door. In front of the door stand a young girl. She was about 15 years old. Her eyes were caramel brown and she had blonde hair. She wore a light-green baby-doll shirt with a blue jeans jacket and black jeans.

"Can I help you?" Danny asked. He didn't know who this girl was.

"Yes. Is Lindsay Monroe… I mean Lindsay Messer here?"

"Yes, but why do you want to know that?"

"Can she come to the door? Or can I come in for a second?"

"Come in." Danny wasn't sure if this was a good idea.

When Lindsay saw the young girl she looked a little bit shocked.

"Hailey. What are you doing here?"

"I have 2 weeks vacation and I only wanted… James isn't at home and his new girlfriend is… I don't know how old she is. College girl maybe. I don't like her. I only wanted to visit New York. And that's what I wanted to say. I gotta go now."

"Hailey…"

"It's your… baby party. I don't want to disturb it. Bye." The young girl, Hailey, went out of the flat. Lindsay sighed.

"Who is she?" Everyone wanted to know that.

"Just… someone from Montana."

Then the party went on. But Lindsay's thoughts weren't there. They were in Montana.


	2. Sleepless Night

Chapter 2: Sleepless night

After the baby party Danny took Lucy and brought her to bed. But first he had read a good-night-story. While Danny read the fairytale "Cinderella" Lindsay sat on her bed. In her head were so many thoughts.

**Why was Hailey here?**

**Why in New York?**

**What had happened?**

When Danny came out of Lucy's room he walked to the bed and sat beside Lindsay on the edge of the bed.

"What's going on? You can't tell me that you're pregnant like the last time I asked you this question. Who was that girl? Why do you know her?" Lindsay looked at Danny, sighed and then she turned her head and stood up.

"Danny it's not your problem. The girl's name is Hailey. She's 15. And she's from Montana. That's why I know her. She's just a girl. And now please stand up and go to your side of the bed. I want to sleep." Danny mumbled something but he stood up.

After about 3 hours Danny slept very deep. Although she had told Danny that she wanted to sleep, Lindsay couldn't. She stood up, went to the wardrobe and took her jacket. She took her mobile phone and phoned a number from her telephone book.

15 minutes later Lindsay stood in front of a hotel room. After she knocked two times at the door someone opened the door. It was Hailey.

"Can I come in?" Lindsay asked. Hailey nodded and went into the room. Lindsay searched for the right words when she suddenly thought about Danny.

"What's going on? Why are you in New York?" Hailey sighed. She looked really tired. She looked like she could hardly open her eyes and would sleep immediately when she lied on a bed.

"Do you have time?" Hailey asked.

"For you…" Lindsay laughed.

"You know that James works very much and two days ago he hat to fly to Japan. You know him. His new girlfriend should look after me. I remember her name again. Noelle. Like a…"

"Don't even think something like that. Please." Lindsay interrupted her. She looked a little bit angry.

"O.K. College girl. You remember? Back to the story: I didn't want to be alone, and this "college girl" doesn't count, and so I decided to visit you. Story end. You know I've never seen Lucy. Or Danny. And… I wanted to see your family."

"Hailey you are a part of my family."

"Have you ever told your husband about me?"

"No, it's because…" Lindsay didn't want to say something wrong.

"Don't apologize. I don't mind. It's your thing. So calm down Lindsay. That's bad for the baby. But I want …" At this sentence Hailey stopped. She fell asleep. Lindsay woke her up, helped her to the bed and then she went home. She had to tell Danny about Hailey. On her way home Lindsay thought about something from the past…

**Hope you like the second chapter. I may won't be able to update it soon because I have to write some tests in the next few weeks but I hope that everyone who reads this story will write a review. I don't mind if it's a good or a bad review because they both help.**


	3. Forgotten thoughts and memories

Chapter 3: Forgotten thoughts and memories (Lindsay's POV)

_The rain was falling from the sky. It was late at night. Nobody was on the street. Except myself. I loved the rain. When I took my rain walks my mind cleared. I hoped this would happen tonight. I remembered all the time about this little, scaring, pink plus sign that was on my pregnancy test. In my head were so many__ thoughts and questions._

_How should I tell it my parents?_

_How should I tell it James?_

_Do I want a baby?_

_Am I old enough for a baby?_

_Will my parents and James help me?_

_All this questions were in my head. I went through the streets while the rain fell on my head. I wasn't sure what I should d now. And nobody was there too help me with this questions. My best friends died. And that was the reason why I got pregnant. In some way. Nobody was there for me. Except James. And at the party… I realized that tears rolled down my face. But I couldn't distinguish between my tears and the rain. I went to the restaurant were I ate with my friends months ago. I couldn't even stand in front of it. I decided to go home_.

At this moment it began to rain- in New York. Lindsay laughed sarcastically about this memory. She had gone through the experience of an unexpected pregnancy two times. But the pregnancy with Lucy was better than the one with Hailey. When Lindsay was pregnant with Hailey she was too young. She was only 16. When Lindsay found out that she was pregnant with Lucy it was different. She was older.

Lindsay opened the door of her apartment. She tried to be as quiet as possible. She went to bed and tried to sleep. The only thought Lindsay had before she fell asleep was: **I have to tell Danny!**

**I hope you liked the update. Please read and review. **

**What do you think will Danny say?**


	4. Montana's story

Chapter 4: Montana's Story

When Lindsay woke up the next morning she was very tired. She rolled around and looked in Danny's face.

"Good morning. Where were you last night?" Danny didn't laugh. Lindsay sighed. She couldn't find the right words. Then Danny said:

"Don't tell me a lie, please. I woke up in the middle of the night and you weren't here. I was afraid. What…"

"Danny, please stop. I visited Hailey… Danny I have to tell you something."  
"Lindsay what do you mean?"

"Please shut up. Can I tell you this… story?" Danny nodded.

"You know when I was 16, my best friends died. At this time I felt very alone. My boyfriend James was there for me during this time. I was at a party some weeks after this incident. My parents wanted me to go there because I shouldn't only sit at home. At this party I drank too much. James brought me home and my parents were at a friends place and… you know. 3 weeks after the party I found out that I was pregnant."

"PREGNANT?" Danny interrupted her. He almost shouted.

"Please, don't interrupt me. When I found out I didn't know what I should do. Who should I tell? I decided that I wouldn't get the baby but I couldn't do it. Some days after my pregnancy test I told it James. He wasn't very excited about it but he said he would help me. When I couldn't hide my pregnancy anymore we told it our parents. James father died years ago and his mother hated me. She still hates me. And MY mother … she freaked out. My father could calm her down. He took it better than my mum. He was on my side. When Hailey was born it was like… I can't describe it. 3 months after her birth James and I split up. His mother went to the court and the judge took Hailey away from me. They thought I would be a bad mother. I didn't have her back. I was allowed to see her sometimes. When Hailey was 2, I moved to Helena and I saw her very rarely. 5 years later I moved to New York and since then I only phoned her. That was the story."

Now it was silent. Nobody said anything.

"Wow. You have a **second** daughter. Wow." Danny was really surprised.

"Danny… She asked me something… Hailey wants to meet Lucy. And you. I wanted to ask you first."

"Sure she can. No problem. But can you answer me one question: Why did you never tell me?"

"What would you think? It was… I was afraid. Nobody knows about Hailey here in New York."

Danny put his arm round Lindsay and kissed her on her check.

"Hailey can visit us this afternoon. If she wants." Lindsay smiled. She was very happy.

**What do you think? How will it go on?**


	5. Meeting Lucy

Chapter 5: Meeting Lucy

Hailey was standing in front of the apartment door. She was so nervous. When she was here the day ago she wasn't so nervous. What should she say? And would Danny and Lucy like her? After 10 minutes she knocked at the door. Lindsay went to the door and opened.

"Hello. Come in." Hailey tried to smile but she was just too nervous.

"Where's your husband?" she asked.

"He is at the lab. One of his co-workers is ill. He will come in about an hour. And please call him Danny."

"Sure. Ehhmm…Can I meet Lucy? If it's O.K. for her."

"Sure you can. I'll call her. Lucy please, come here for a second." Right away Lucy came out of her room. In her right hand she was holding a doll with a violet dress.

"Who are u?" she asked a little bit confused.

"That's Hailey. She is your sister." Lindsay began to explain. Lucy starred at her. It was a little bit too much for a 3-year old girl.

"But I don't have a sister. Only Louie." Lindsay tried to explain it right for her.

"You see, Hailey is my other daughter. From Montana. She is very nice. If you want she can play with you." At this moment Lucy's face lightened.

"Do u play with me in my room?" she asked. Hailey nodded. She took Lucy's hand and went with her in her room. Lindsay smiled. She loved it to see her daughter**s** like this. She put her hand on her belly and tried to feel her baby son.

Meanwhile Hailey sat on Lucy's bed and looked at a doll with a pink ribbon on the white this, which she was holding in her hand.

"Does she have a name?" Hailey asked.

"Helena." Lucy said.

"Like the capital of Montana."

"My mommy said the same. The doll in my hand is named Montana." Lucy said and gave her the doll with the green dress.

"Why Montana?" Hailey asked. She had never heard something similar.

"My daddy has named her Montana. Like my mummy."

"Your dad calls Lindsay "Montana"?" Hailey laughed.

"Yes, very often." Hailey and Lucy played and the room, till Lindsay called them and they got muffins and hot chocolate. In some way Lucy looked like Hailey. They had the same brown curly hair. But Hailey had brown eyes and Lucy blue one. After half an hour Danny came home. When he saw Hailey and Lindsay's smile he smiled too.

**Did you like the chapter? The next chapter will be "Meeting Danny".**


End file.
